marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainiac
Summary Brainiac is an alien android and an enemy of Superman who is responsible for shrinking and stealing the Kryptonian capital of Kandor. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ | 4-B+, possibly 3-A | 4-B+ | 4-B+, possibly 3-A | Unknown. At least 2-C. 2-A Name: Milton Fine, Vril Dox, Brainiac Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien android, Coluan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Type 6 via microscopic nanorobots that hold his consciousness), Mind Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Telekinesis, Incapacitation, Telepathy, Mental Projection, Technological Manipulation, Body Swapping, Molecular Manipulation, Astral Projection, Regeneration (High via reforming from nanotechnology), Possession | All the abilities of the previous key, Cloaking, Electronic Consciousness (Essence can spread like a virus infecting planets, eventually spreading to the entire universe) Absorption (Can absorb power on the level of Imperiex-Prime who embodies entropy and the energy of a big bang) | All of the powers of first key, Reactionary Upgrade(Can augment drones to compensate for enemy power), Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation | All the abilities of the first and third key, Information Manipulation, Jamming (Can interfere with other telekinetic abilities on the level of Martian Manhunter), Microstasis (Can suspend entire civilizations), Teleportation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Reality Warping (Can effect reality nearing enough uploaded minds to high state of consciousness likened to the Ethernet) | All of the powers of his previous keys, Avatar Creation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Regeneration (High via nanotechnology and due to technological physiology can reform as long as backups exists), Immortality (Type 1, Type 3, Type 4 via artificial godhood and becoming a pseudo monitor being, Type 6), Dimension Travel, Predictive Analytics, Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Possesses all the abilities of the Telos on a higher scale Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Has battled with Superman, New Gods, the heroes of L.E.G.I.O.N and other comparable beings, likely higher with Warworld) | Solar System level+ '''(Has battled sun dipped Superman), possibly '''Universe level (Via absorbing Imperiex-Prime's energy after which his celestial body's consciousness would spread like a virus throughout the universe) | Solar System level+ (Has battled with Superman and other Kryptonians several times. Caused a star to go Supernova). | Solar System level+ (Battled Superdoomsday and others comparable several times.Busted a planet he couldn’t collect causally via ship), possibly Universe level (With enough uploaded consciousnesses would be able to reimagine the universe) | Unknown. At least Low Multiverse level via Telos and Vanishing Point (Uses dome based power dampening technology to negate abilities renderingcountless beings as powerful as Zero-Hour Parallax, Post-Crisis Flash, Pre-Crisis Superman, and Swamp Thinguseless). Multiverse level+ via harnessing the temporal energy at the core of the planet Telos (Harnessing this energy allows the user to see all timelines, control past present and future, and the power to destroy all of reality. The aberration of Telos entering from outside space/time would shatter all of reality. Reset the multiverse and stabilized reality brining back infinite universes.) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Kryptonians) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Kryptonians) | Massively FTL+ '''(Scaling from Kryptonians) | At least '''FTL movement speed (Able to combat Superman, Green Lanternsand other various comparable beings on different occasions) | Unknown Lifting Strength:''' '''Class Y Striking Strength:''' '''Solar System Class+ | Solar System Class+, potentially Universal | Solar System Class+ '''(Has fought against Superman) | '''Solar System Class+ | Unknown Durability:''' '''Solar System level+ (Can take attacks from Superman and other comparable beings) | Solar System level+ (Can take attacks from sun dipped Superman), potentially Universal | Solar System level+ (Can take attacks from Superman) | Solar System level+ (Can withstand attacks from Superman and Green Lanterns) | Unknown Stamina:''' Effectively Inexhaustible Range:' Standard melee range. Varies from kilometers to planet range with shrinking technology. Light years in range with certain telepathic abilities. Multiversal range via manipulation of the Vanishing Point (Convergence). '''Standard Equipment:' Variable Intelligence:''' Supergenius. Brainiac possesses a 12th level intellect. In comparison, the combined intelligence of modern humanity is only a 6th level intellect. He can create highly advanced, complex technology, and has outsmarted Lex Luthor on various occasions. Brainiac has access to information of all other Brainiac probes and has accumulated vast knowledge of the multiverse through time (Convergence). '''Weaknesses: None notable. Milton Fine (Post-Crisis) | Brainiac-13 (Post-Crisis) | Vril Dox (Post-Crisis) | Vril Dox (Post-Flashpoint) | Convergence Brainiac Note: '''Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. '''Respect Threads & Blog Posts: Post-Flashpoint Blog, Pre-Crisis Respect Thread